


A Little Bit

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Science Bros Week, Science Fiction, Team as Family, toddler loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Loki loves his large, special family.





	A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me last night, and I love it so far. I have so many ideas for this series, and I'm excited to see where it might take me! You can find me on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn <3 
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

“Where is he, Stark?”

Tony stood with his arms crossed against his chest, one eyebrow raised. “He’s asleep, and I’m not going to wake him up just because you want your agents to examine him, One-Eyed Pete. He’s a _kid_ , he needs _sleep_.”

Fury let out a noise close to a growl. “You are harboring a war criminal, Stark. You can either hand him over, or I can take him by force. It’s up to you.”

That was when they hear a soft padding of feet, and a child walked into the living room, rubbing at his eyes with tiny fists. He was small, probably between two and three years of age, and he wore a very cute Captain America footie pajamas. “Daddy?” he said slowly, letting out a yawn.

Tony moved immediately to walk over and pull him up into his arms. “Hey, squirt. Why are you awake, hm?”

“I heawd talkin’, Daddy.” Loki nuzzled up close to Tony’s chest and blinked a few times at Fury. “Dat man onwy has one eye. What happen to him?”

Tony hummed gently. “You would have to ask him that, little one. You wanna ask him?”

Loki looked at Fury and stuck his arms out, leaning dangerously towards him. Fury, trying to mask his absolute terror, reached out and pulled the child into his embrace. Loki reached up gingerly with one hand to run his fingertips over the eyepatch, and his nose scrunched up in wonder. “Wha’ happen to your eye, mister?”

Fury cleared his throat. “I was… protecting the world from some not so nice people, and they decided to hurt my eye. But it’s okay.”

Loki nodded and cuddled up to Fury’s chest, arms tucked up against his chest. “Otay. Sowwy the bad guys huwt you.” He yawned again. “Go back my Daddy now?”

Tony held out his arms expectantly, and Fury considered his options for a few long moments before moving to press Loki back into Tony’s arms. Loki immediately shoved his face into the crook between Tony’s neck and shoulder, and let out a small sigh, curling himself up.

“We’ll be watching,” Fury said, “but we won’t take him. Just… make sure you write up a briefing every once in a while. Got it?”

Tony nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Loki’s back as the boy drifted back off to sleep, bringing up his hand to suck at his thumb. “Got it, Cyclops. Now, please, get out of my tower.”

 

\---

 

“Why didn’t you have Fri. call me up here? I would have come up.” Bruce had a large blue and green mug in hand, fingers wrapped tight around it.

Tony shrugged, fixing himself a cup of coffee. “I knew Fury wasn’t a threat. I already told you, once he saw Loki and talked to him, we were fine. If I sensed something was going to happen, I would have contacted you immediately.” He turned to face Bruce and smiled. “Besides, kiddo went right back to sleep once I got him tucked in.”

“Good. We need to get him on a regular schedule.” Bruce smiled back at him. “You’re gonna take a nap with him today, right? Going off of no sleep for another whole day is not a good idea, Tony.”

“Don’t you worry about me.” Tony moved into Bruce’s space and tilted his chin up, waiting  a moment before Bruce slid the mug onto the counter and moved his hands to Tony’s hips, pulling him even closer. They kissed slowly, sighing against each other’s mouths and moving together.

“You’re going to take a nap,” Bruce muttered against Tony’s mouth, “even if I have to make you.”

“Oh? Make me?” Tony pulled back a bit and grinned. “Good luck, Brucie.”

 

\---

 

Loki woke up again not long after dawn, blinking slowly and looking out the window for a few minutes before sitting up and kicking at his blankets. He slept in a loft bed about five feet off the ground, with a pair of built on stairs at the end so he could step down safely. Once his feet his the ground, he was off into the hallway, skipping towards the living room, his Hawk-Bear clutched in his arms.

Tony and Bruce were sitting on the couch, cuddled up together, each with a StarkPad in hand.

“Hey bug,” Bruce said, holding the tablet up so Loki could climb up onto his lap. “Did you sleep good?”

Loki nodded rapidly, poking at the tablet before it was pulled out of reach. “Yes, Papa. I’m hungwy, dhough.”

“You want some breakfast? Clint said he was going to make waffles on the communal floor,” Bruce explained softly, bringing a hand up to push Loki’s dark hair away from his eyes.

“Waffle? Yes! Yes pwease!” Loki sat up on his knees and held Bruce’s hands in his hands, smiling wide. “Can we go? Pwease?”

“C’mon, squirt.” Tony stood and pulled Loki up into his arms, patting his back. He held one hand out to Bruce, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, their fingers intertwining. “Waffles await.”

They went down to the communal floor on the elevator, and when they stepped out into the kitchen, they entered into a flurry of activity. They all stopped though, when they saw the little family, and they said “good mornings” and “hellos” and asked Loki how he was doing.

“Want ‘Tasha!” Loki said excitedly, pulling on Tony’s shirt. “Auntie ‘Tasha!”

Natasha smiled and walked over to pull Loki into her embrace. “Let’s go get you some juice, hm?” She settled him on her hip and walked towards the fridge, listening to him babble.

“Hey, Bruce,” Steve said from his place at the stove. “Help me with the eggs?”

Bruce nodded and pulled away from Tony, walking over to Steve and taking the carton of eggs from him. Tony did what he did best - he manned the coffee maker.

Loki was sat in his booster seat at the counter with a sippy cup of green V8 juice. They had been working on getting his weight up into a normal range, and that meant getting as many nutrients as he could from the healthiest foods they could procure. He wasn’t particularly picky, and when he was hungry, he ate plenty.

“Do you want berries with breakfast, kid?” Sam asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yes pwease!” Loki said, humming. “Berry?”

“That’s right. I’ll cut some up for us.” Sam reached across to ruffle the boy’s hair before walking over to the fridge.

It didn’t take too much longer for them to finish up the cooking and cutting and baking, and soon they were all sitting down together around the table, Loki in between Tony and Bruce with a portion of everything on his sectioned plate. Loki ate slowly, moving his way through the sections, eating all of the food in a section before moving onto the next. He listened to what his family was talking about, but was not interested in participating in the conversation, his focus entirely on his food.

“Do you want more, Loki?” Steve asked, looking at him.

“No dank you,” Loki replied, yawning and reaching his arms out to Bruce, who unbuckled the straps and pulled him onto his lap. “Hawk-Beaw?”

Tony pulled the bear out from under his chair and handed it over, smiling when he saw Loki snuggle up to the stuffed animal and close his eyes.

“When’s his next appointment?” Clint asked.

“Friday. I just hope he’s gained some weight,” Bruce replied, holding the boy close. “He seems a little bit taller, but it’s hard to tell without actually measuring.”

Bucky sat back in his seat. “Well just let us know how it goes.”

“Of course.” Tony stood to start gathering dishes. “Bruce, why don’t you take squirt back upstairs, hm? I’ll be up soon.”

Bruce nodded and stood slowly, heading back towards the elevator.

 

\---

 

Loki only slept for about fifteen minutes before he was awake and whining about the family being “so so faw away!” Bruce soothed him and tucked him into the papasan chair with some water and his bear before turning on _Boss Baby_.

When Tony came back up, he brought the family with him, minus Bucky and Steve, who wanted to work out for a bit in the gym. _Boss Baby_ was turned off in favor of _Brave_ , and Loki crawled over to sit on Wanda’s lap, cuddling up with his bear.

Tony looked around at his family as he snuggled up to Bruce’s side, the taller man’s arm around him. He was happy. _They_ were happy.


End file.
